


One Way Ticket To Hell

by dxs



Series: Slade Robin week [3]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Slade Wilson, Omega Verse, Sexism, SladeRobin Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/pseuds/dxs
Summary: Suddenly presenting as an omega, after years of living as a beta is literally the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone. But when has anything in Jason's life worked out easily?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Slade Robin week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986709
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	One Way Ticket To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Late day four entry for SladeRobin week. Here's Omega Slade and Omega Jason, in Same Dynamics.
> 
> Please let me know if I'm missing a tag.

Jason is huddled in the tiny stall of the airport restroom. It's barely large enough for his big frame, but it offers the kind of privacy he needs to take a breather and calm his fraying nerves. He needs to figure out how to get on the plane without giving his destination away. 

Having run out of suppressants a couple of weeks ago, his scent blockers are doing very little to block the scent of his fast approaching heat. Which is why he needs to put as much distance between himself and the league operatives Ra's has sent after him, to either find better suppressants or a place to hole up in and ride out his heat. 

First, he needs to actually board the flight. Getting the tickets hadn't been much of a problem. But with every passing minute, his anxiety at the situation rises. Which in turn, wears his blockers down even further. 

Getting through boarding in this state is going to take the favor of all the deities in the universe. All of which never looked kindly on Jason. 

He takes a deep breath, practicing the same meditation he learned during his training. He needs to stay calm. 

Suddenly presenting as an Omega, five years too late, has to be a special kind of cruel. Which is a feat, considering the quality of Jason's life until then. 

He had spent his childhood years training to be the most lethal assassin the league could offer. Just when his efforts were about to pay off, when he finally had the favor of the Al Ghuls and the respect that came with that status, fate had thrown a wrench into his plans by giving him a surprise presentation. 

Going on the run from the league had been his only option, if he wanted to avoid the same fate that befell omegas in the league. 

The sound of the restroom door banging open jolts Jason out of his meditation. He prepares himself for an attack, scared his pursuers have caught up with him but the scent of alpha and omega permeating the air, as well as the noisy steps of the new intruders reassures him differently. League operatives always were scent blockers. To prevent being identified or tracked down by their scent. 

His plan to continue meditating is thrown off by the sound of skin slapping against skin, followed by choked off whimpers. 

He inches forward, peeking through the crack of the door, to find a man, most likely the alpha of the pair, towering over a lady who he assumes is the omega. He watches the alpha deliver a few blows on the omega, his anger rising with each hit. The scent of her distress filling the air. 

Jason's control snaps the moment the alpha begins undoing his belt buckle, snapping out an alpha command to her to present. 

Technically, the alpha is within his rights. Jason is unfortunate enough to be alive at a time when omegas are little better than the dirt they walk on. Pets are afforded better care and consideration. 

An alpha is within his rights to discipline his omega however he sees fit. An unclaimed omega suffers an even worse fate. 

Not that Jason ever let that stop him from stepping in before he presented. Not then, and certainly not now. 

He catches the alpha by his shirt and hurls him away from the omega, stunning them. His fist connects with the bastard's face before he can right himself. 

"Is he your alpha?" Jason asks the lady trying to become one with the wall. 

She pauses a moment before shaking her head. 

It's a lie. As far as lies go, it's very blatant but that's enough for Jason. The dirt bag does not deserve his knot, let alone an omega. 

"Omega," The bastard growls, infusing as much alpha command as he probably can into his words. "Heel!" 

Jason is not sure who the command is for. Most likely him. 

The lady finches, baring her neck immediately, but Jason has been receiving commands from alphas of higher calibre since before he understood the world he lived in. 

He has been shaking off alpha commands since the day he witnessed Willis kill his mother in cold blood. 

All the command does is fill Jason with a blind rage. When the rage clears, the alpha is a bloody mess and spotting a fresh bite mark. Not deep enough to form a bond, just enough to have him baring his neck at Jason in submission. 

"Not so alpha now, are you?" Jason asks the quivering mess on the floor. 

He retrieves his backpack from the stall where he had been meditating to find the collar Talia had given him after his presentation. He takes the collar and locks it around the moaning mess on the floor. 

"There," He says, ignoring the omega's gasp. "Now, get up."

When he takes too long, Jason pulls him up by the collar of his shirt. "Doesn't feel so good to be on the receiving of your actions, does it?" He asks. "Wash up and get yourself presentable. You're going to be a good little omega and behave for your alpha, or pain will take on a whole new meaning for you."

The bastard moans in response, but does as Jason warned. 

While he cleans up, Jason goes through his wallet.

"Get yourself someplace safe," Jason tells the omega, handing her all the cash on the alpha's person. 

Throughout the ordeal, no one interrupts them, the bathroom remains undisturbed like it was the entire time Jason was there before his meditation was interrupted. But Jason feels the eyes of someone boring into him. Still, no one interferes when swaps jackets with the alpha, or when he leaves with the alpha in tow, acting as his omega. 

Boarding his flight is even easier with an 'omega' by his side. He gets a few appreciative looks from other alphas, most likely for how demure and disciplined his omega looks. 

The feeling of being watched is oppressive. He's heading to his seat on the plane. Just before he settles on the seat, he turns towards the opposite side of the aisle and locks eyes with an unfamiliar alpha. 

From a glance, he looks unremarkable, despite the grey hair and the eyepatch. But everything within Jason knows that he's the one who has been watching him. 

He lacks the hallmarks of a league operative, but something about him unsettles Jason's instincts. It could be the omega in Jason, instinctively distrustful of alphas, or because he's a possible witness to Jason's actions. It could be Jason's paranoia dialled up to eleven due to being on the run. 

When Jason scowls at him, the alpha smirks back and raises a questioning brow at him, but makes no further move. 

Internally, he shrugs. If he kept his silence until Jason got this far, he can handle whatever blackmail he has in store for later. 

~*~

Five hours into the flight, Jason is almost relaxed in his seat when suddenly, the first explosion goes off. The force of it jerks him forward, his head colliding with the seat in front. 

He'll probably have a concussion tomorrow, but that's okay, as long as he makes it out alive. He didn't survive Willis and escape Ra's, to die in a plane crash. 

He grabs a Parachute, ignoring the chaos and cowardly screams of the alphas on board, determined to reach the emergency exit. The plane jerks again, causing him to trip and lose his footing. He hits his head against the seat beside him. The world goes black. 

~*~

The first thing Jason sees when he opens his eyes is green. He is surrounded by green on every side. Pain lights up in his whole body when he sits up to investigate his surroundings. 

His head hurts something awful and breathing is a pain, so there's definitely a couple of broken ribs. His left shoulder felt like it was dislocated, but, weirdly, had been fixed. Other than that, nothing feels broken, but there's definitely some severe bruising all over. 

He lets himself lay back down on the hard ground as the events of the last few hours come rushing back. 

Jason has never jumped out of an airplane before, but he knows that he should be in chunks of Jason bits if his unconscious form fell. Waking up in the middle of the forest means someone saved him. 

Someone saved him from crashing with the plane and laid his unconscious form out to continue in his slumber sleeping beauty style. 

"You're up. Good." says a voice behind him, startling Jason from his thoughts. 

"Fuck!" he yells, both in surprise and pain. Then repeats the sentiment when he realizes that his current company is the alpha from the plane. "You-- you, you--" 

There's a hint of amusement in the alpha's tone when he asks. "Are you stuck?" 

Jason scowls and gently stands upright. Refusing to be vulnerable around the strange man. 

"You're not seriously injured,” the alpha says with approval. “Good."

Jason ignores him. "Where are the others?" He asks, looking around. 

The forest is silent, except for the animals. No hint of other humans around. Not even the smoke from the ruin could be seen anywhere around. 

"What others?" 

"The other survivors? We can't be the only ones that made it out."

A raised brow over an eyepatch. "Why?" the alpha challenges. "Didn't think an omega like you cared much for alphas." 

Jason scowls, assessing the alpha. He's not as old as Jason had suspected on closer inspection. The build and carriage means he's not a civilian. 

He's inclined to believe this alpha is a veteran, but something about the eyepatch and the grey hair niggles at his mind. He feels like he should recognize the alpha, but Jason knows their paths have never crossed. 

There's no way he would forget an encounter with this alpha. He is not one to forget alphas that put him on edge like this one does. 

"Maybe not," Jason concedes with a scowl, walking away. "But someone pulled me out of the plane." He'd like to know why. 

"Sorry to break it to you kid, but it's just the two of us."

How could it only be the two of them? 

"Then how did I get out of the plane?" He wonders out loud. 

Grandpa looks amused at Jason's confusion. "You look smart, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

On second thought, the old man has the build for it. No doubt jumping out of the airplane was part of his training in the military. But that would mean he saved Jason. 

Why would he go through the effort of pulling Jason's unconscious form out of a crashing plane? He doesn't even know the first thing about him. 

Unless… he really did witness what Jason had done to the other alpha in the bathroom. But if that were true, it would make more sense if he hadn't saved Jason's life. Few alphas would keep their cool when witnessing an omega humiliate another alpha. 

If he's one of those sadistic alphas who thinks it's his duty to punish Jason for his crimes, he's in for a surprise. 

"Why would you save me?" Jason demands. 

The alpha shrugged, unbothered by the threat Jason represents. "What do you want me to tell you? I find you amusing, kid."

"I'm not going to be your entertainment, asshole." He snaps. 

"Aren't you?" Grandpa smirks. "You do a great job. What with that chip on your shoulder."

"You better watch it, Grandpa." Jason growls threateningly. 

"Or what?" He teases with the same infuriating smirk. "You'll beat me into submission?" 

If Jason needed confirmation of how much the alpha knew, he has it now. Still. With how much this one sets his instincts on edge, he'll take his chances against any of the other alphas on the plane over this one. 

"I'm not afraid to hit a senior." He warns again. 

"I don't doubt that," He says, a bit of appreciation in his voice. It throws Jason off guard. "What's your name?" 

Jason narrows his eyes. "What's it to you?" 

The alpha assesses him for a moment before shrugging. "There's a lake a couple of meters out. Wash up, we're about to head out."

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you." Jason snarls, baring his teeth in challenge. 

"Careful boy," he warns, "I'm not someone you want to test."

Jason squares his shoulders and sneers. "What are you going to do, tell me scary stories about the wars you fought?" He scoffs. 

When he moves, Jason doesn't register it until it's too late. He is fast. Faster than Jason could see or anticipate for someone his size. Jason only has a moment to feel the impact and come to the dawning realization of what just happened before it's over. 

Rage and humiliation burns bright within him, warring with the need to lay down on his belly like a good little pup. He falls back, leaning all his weight on the tree behind him, due to his momentary immobility, thanks to the scuffing he'd just received. 

"Let's try that again, shall we? What's your name, boy?" 

Jason glares at him. "Jason."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" 

Jason glares harder. 

Eyepatch closes what little space there is between them, every line of his huge form exuding danger. Jason has never felt so small in his life. 

"Now listen, pup," He starts. "I saved you because I thought you were a resource worth keeping around. I'm not one for wasting resources. But make no mistakes, I can just as easily leave your corpse here to rot if you turn out to be more effort than you're worth." 

Recognizing his disadvantage, Jason doesn't respond, but his scathing glare doesn't let up either. 

"You're not in charge here, I am. You are mine for as long as you're useful to me. Your duty is to do as I instruct, when I give it. Am I clear?" 

Jason hesitates a moment before he nods. 

"Say it." he commands. 

He glares harder, then grinds out. "I understand."

He alpha smiles in approval. "Good boy," He lets up with a light tap on Jason's cheeks.

Jason hates himself all the more for the shiver that runs through his spine at the useless praise. Stupid hormones and biology. Grandpa notices of course. Jason has to grind his teeth to avoid saying the first few responses as he watches the alpha's retreating form. 

The urge to throw something at him is almost impossible to resist, but resist he must. This alpha reminds him of Ra's. He's clearly dangerous. He walks with the air of one who knows their place in life and is assured of his position. 

Jason hates him. He underestimated him before and it's a mistake he won't make again. He will save his strength and play his skills to heart. If he thinks Jason will make an easy target, he has another thing coming. 

For now, he distracts himself from his current predicament with plans for his future. He has no idea where they are or where they're headed, but he's well versed with travelling through the wilderness. 

The opportunity to ditch the bastard will come soon enough, and he'll be taking the creep's other eyeball with him when he does. 

They head out together once his mobility returns. Jason follows quietly beside him. Not because of any other reason, but because it's always best to travel along a water body when traveling through the wilderness and the stupid knot head clearly has enough knowledge to know that. He is not one to sabotage himself just to stick it to someone he hates. Better let Eyepatch think he has won, until it's time to pull the rug from under him. 

They spend the rest of the day walking through the forest, during which he regrets skipping on a bath. He's dirty, exhausted and his injuries hurt. The dried blood from his injuries causes the fabric of his shirt to stick to his body, further irritating them as he continues his trek. All of that, Jason can handle. He's no stranger to pain. What he regrets more than anything is skipping on a chance to cool his steading rising temperature. 

Turns out, traveling through the wilderness while on the cusp of his heat is a bad idea. Who would have thought. He may be used to walking off his pain, but is inexperienced when it comes to his heat. 

Grandpa beside him did not offer much in terms of conversation or distraction. Choosing to focus on the journey ahead of them as they make the trek out of the search radius of possible rescue parties. Occasionally barking out orders whenever he thinks Jason needed it. 

Instead, Jason distracts himself by observing his foe and cataloguing every bit of information he could. 

He is not like the alphas Jason is used to dealing with. He has yet to pull any of the standard crap Jason has come to expect from his ilk. Everything about their interaction so far has been a lesson in restraint. He is deliberate, precise and so very dangerous. Everything Jason has worked hard to mold himself into since he was a boy and nothing at all like Jason had expected at first glance. 

Usually, an alpha's response to their authority being challenged is physical violence. They grab the challenger by the throat, pin them under their strength or beat them into submission. 

But this alpha has done none of that. He has not laid a hand on Jason, not even to grab him roughly. Not even a hint of pheromones or alpha commands to make him behave. 

Instead, he chose to scuff Jason. While scuffing isn't restricted to omegas, for alphas, it's a learned action. Omegas scuff unruly and misbehaving pups to make them behave, but an alpha would issue a command and get it over with. 

Even Jason, who is an omega, his first response to a challenge is to bring his opponent down underneath him. He'd spent too long practicing alpha behavior. An alpha of Eyepatch's calibre should never have stooped to scuffing. It confuses Jason that he would and did. 

Then there's the fact that he has yet to respond to the increasing scent of Jason's heat. His scent blockers are basically useless at this point, but Eyepatch has not sniffed in Jason's direction. He could be waiting for Jason to be too overwhelmed by his heat to take advantage, but it's still impressive. Not that Jason will ever say it. He owes the bastard a few rewards for that stunt he pulled earlier. Maybe if Jason is lucky, he'll get to castrate the bastard while he's at it. 

It's close to midnight, and they've been walking for almost 18 hours 

"So how did we end up as the sole survivors of the crash, anyway?" Jason asks, curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Contractor said no survivors." Eyepatch informs him, casual and blazè. Like he's discussing the weather, and hadn't just informed Jason that he caused the death of everyone aboard. 

The shock of the announcement causes Jason to lose his footing and trip on his own two feet. He's saved from face planting by Eyepatch's quick reflexes. Very quick reflexes, considering the distance there was between them. 

"You were contracted to crash the plane?" He asks redundantly. He is no stranger to violence or the shit that goes on behind the scene. Things civilians will always be in the dark about. "What kind of mercenary boards the plane he's contracted to crash?" 

"One who always delivers," He gives Jason a sideways glance. Not for the first time, Jason gets the feeling that he should recognize this guy. Like some subconscious part of him knows him. 

He pauses in his steps to look at the alpha. He lets his gaze linger on the eyepatch and the hair that looks more like a silver blonde and less like grey hair. And everything falls into place. 

"You're Deathstroke, aren't you?" Jason declares. "You're fucking Deathstroke the Terminator."

"Guilty as charged," Fucking Deathstroke grins. 

"Fuck!" He is so fucked.

Now that he knows, he can't unsee it. All the little things he missed. He has never met the mercenary until today. But he has read enough and heard even more about the man. His reputation more than precedes him. Ra's has an encyclopedia of information on the guy and Jason has done his homework. 

He feels like he can't process this information. How did he end up on the same flight with fucking Deathstroke the Terminator? How did he come to be at the most dangerous mercenary's mercy? Is there a hit out for him? Jason wants to ask. Is that why Eyepatch saved him? To deliver him to Ra's? Fuck his life. Jason will kill himself before he falls back into Ra's' clutches. 

"There was no contract on you, I can see the gears turning in your head." he says, coming to a stop in front of a network of rocks that have formed a cave. "If there was, it didn't cross my desk." 

The cave is fully stocked with bottled water and protein bars. He hands Jason a couple of each. 

He empties the first bottle of water, before taking a bite of his protein bar. 

"Then why did you save me if you have nothing to gain?" 

The full impact of his heat is only now crashing on him. He won't be able to move for the next couple of days. Revenge and escape will have to wait a bit longer. Hopefully, fucking Deathstroke doesn't decide he's no longer entertaining during that time. He hates being weak, and he's beginning to find that being omega is a special brand of weakness. 

"Who said anything about nothing to gain, kid?" Deathstroke asks, sprawling on the ground opposite Jason. "I told you, you're a resource."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" 

"It means you belong to me. You're mine to do as I please."

Jason growls as the words raise his hackles, not that they were ever down. If he thinks Jason is going to be a flesh light to sate his desires, then he picked the wrong Omega. He doesn't care that Deathstroke is probably the most dangerous mercenary in the world, he will end him. 

"You come anywhere near me, and I'll castrate you." Jason growls. "I promise you that. Don't think being Deathstroke or an alpha is going to save you when I come for you." 

He snorts. "That's not the kind of resource I meant."

"I've heard things about you." Jason tells him, staring at the stars in the night sky. 

"What did you hear?" He asks, amused. "How much I like to rape mouthy little omegas?" 

"Among other things." He answers, ignoring the little part. Jason is not little. He's usually the biggest person in every room he enters and only a slightly smaller than Deathstroke himself. 

"You can relax kid, I like my partners legal and consenting."

"So you say, right until you become a slave to your instincts to rut and knot, then blame it on me for being in heat." he accuses. 

"I'm sure you've met your fair share of such alphas, but I'm not one of them."

 _What alpha can resist the pull of an Omega in heat?_ Jason wonders. 

"One who is not an alpha." 

Huh. Jason thinks. The heat must have gotten to his brain too, because he just imagined Deathstroke the Terminator admitting to being an Omega. 

Ha! Deathstroke as an Omega. What kind of world would that be? One where Jason's father didn't sell him off to save his hide and he grew up to be a hero, maybe? Wouldn't that be fun. 

He turns on his side, as the thought runs through his head. He needs to adjust his escape plans to accommodate Deathstroke's skills. 

He hopes, with everything that this meeting is a coincidence. It's just his luck that he escaped Ra's clutches only to fall into Deathstroke's lap.

It's the thought circling his mind as he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://dn-ky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
